plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buff-Shroom
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = When played: All Mushrooms get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = You might know him from his wildly popular series of workout videos called "30 Days to a Buff-Shroom Body."}} Buff-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives all plants +1 /+1 when it is played, including it. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "buff," referring to its ability and "mushroom," referring to the fact that it is in the mushroom tribe. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: All Mushrooms get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description You might know him from his wildly popular series of workout videos called "30 Days to a Buff-Shroom Body." Update history Update 1.2.11 Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Basic - Common Strategies With This plant can be very devastating for your opponent, since it increases all mushrooms' stats by +1 /+1 , including it. When used in tandem with Shroom for Two, More Spore, and multiple Button Mushrooms, Buff-Shroom can cause a quick knockout. Potted Powerhouse can get a huge stat boost from this plant alone, should you, as Captain Combustible, have many mushrooms on the field. Against You should be aware whenever unusually large numbers of mushrooms are on screen. The Chickening is an efficient counter, since all mushrooms except Punish-Shroom, Sea-Shroom, Smoosh-Shroom and Sportacus has 2 health when boosted by Buff-Shroom once, which is still enough to wipe out all of them. Weed Spray is also an effective way to quickly clear most mushrooms. However, zombie heroes who do not have access to any of the two tricks such as Immorticia, , and should get rid of mushrooms in another method. Also, if a mushroom goes overboard because it was boosted multiple times, tricks such as Cut Down to Size or Rocket Science can also be used. Gallery Buff-Shroom stats.png|Buff-Shroom's statistics HD Buff-Shroom.png|HD Buff-Shroom BuffCard.png|Buff-Shroom's card 33BS.png|A 3 /3 Buff-Shroom SmokeBomb.png|Buff-Shroom about to attack PuffAttack.png|Buff-Shroom attacking MoveAPlant.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Buff-Shroom Frozen Buff-Shroom.jpeg|Buff-Shroom frozen DedBuff.png|Buff-Shroom destroyed Buff-Sheoom card can't be played.jpeg|Its card is unable to be played Buff-Shroom card costing 1 sun but can't be played.jpeg|Its card costing 1 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule, but the card is unable to be played Mushroom Concepts.png|Concept art of Buff-Shroom, other mushrooms, and Smashing Pumpkin GlitchedGrayBuffShroom.jpg|Buff-Shroom tinted gray due to a glitch IMG_2659.png|Bubble Up being used on Buff-Shroom TerrifyonBuffShroom.jpg|Terrify being used on Buff-Shroom ShrunkenBuffShroom.png|Buff-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray,Rustbolt's signature superpower BuffShroomCardImage.png|Buff-Shroom's card image Old Buff-Sroom Description.png|Buff-Shroom's statistics Choice between Flamenco Zombie and Buff-Shroom.jpeg|The player having the choice between Buff-Shroom and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description is a reference to body building. Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants